merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Percival
Sir Percival is a Knight of the Round Table and a loyal ally of King Arthur Pendragon since his days as a prince. Biography Early Life Percival's family was killed when Cenred's men raided his village. When Merlin sent for Lancelot to aid Arthur after Morgana's conquest of Camelot, he volunteered and accompanied Lancelot back to Camelot. Knight of the Round Table Percival and Lancelot arrive in time to save the others from Morgana's and Morgause's knights by triggering a rockslide. Percival's courage and strength impress Arthur so much that he asks him to call him 'Arthur' rather than 'Your Highness', despite the fact that the two only just met. ]] He goes with them to the Castle of the Ancient Kings, where he swears his allegiance to Arthur in the subsequent attempt to retake Camelot, stating that Arthur's enemies are his enemies. In recognition of his bravery, Arthur knights Percival as a knight of Camelot despite his lack of noble birth. Percival survives the battle and joins the others in bringing Guinevere back into Camelot, now dressed in the cloak and armour of the true Knights of Camelot (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two). ]] When the Dorocha attack Camelot, Percival risks his life during a night-time search by discarding his torch- fire, the only thing that can temporarily fend off the spirits, to carry three children to safety although Elyan saves him at the last minute. When Merlin is grievously injured by the Dorocha, Percival carries him to safety (The Darkest Hour). He later attends Arthur's Birthday feast, and enjoys the festivities. He also attends Arthur's Coronation and cheers loudly for him (The Wicked Day). Hunting for the Dragon's Egg ]] When Arthur learns of the existence of a dragon's egg, and the fact that Julius Borden is searching for it, he takes the Knights of the Round Table with him to hunt it and destroy it. They find the path he took, which is partially down to Percivial noticing his foot prints in the mud, leading to a cave. Julius manages to injure Sir Percival by shooting him with a bolt, but the wound isn't fatal and he quickly recovers. Borden later poisons him and the knights but they are saved by Merlin (Aithusa). War between Camelot and Caerleon Percival later joins the other knights on their ambush of King Caerleon's raiding party. Upon the declaring of war by Caerleon's wife, Queen Annis, Percival joins Elyan and the other knights to inform Arthur of their readiness to die for him, and later volunteers to take part in the duel for victory (His Father's Son). Merlin Kidnapped Following Arthur's secret negotiations, he, along with the other Knights of the Round Table, accompany him and are ambushed by Morgana's mercenaries and he fights against them. However, he is separated from Arthur and Merlin. He is later considered by Arthur as the possible traitor, but he is quickly ruled out when Arthur is reminded of what happened to his family. Percival and the other Knights of the Round Table almost catch Dragoon the Great outside of Camelot . He tries to fight, but Merlin proves too powerful and defeats him and the other Knights with ease (A Servant of Two Masters). Lamia The Lamia is caught by bandits, and rescued by the Knights when they leave the village to go back to Camelot. However, she soon starts to exert her power over them, making them aggressive and more violent towards each other. Her first victim among them is Sir Elyan. Instead of going back to Camelot, she forces them to travel to a castle to the East that she knows of. Afterwards, the Lamia picks them off one by one. First is Gwaine, followed by Percival. Although they were weakened from the Lamia's magic, Percival, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan all survived. Percival is later seen in a jousting tournament but is defeated before reaching the final round. Taking Camelot back ]]Percival is present during the Feast of Beltane and finds Merlin's joke on Arthur's weight gain highly amusing, as it causes him to spit out his wine. Arthur later notices Percival talking to a woman, and it reminds him of his own relationship with Guinevere. Soon after, Percival fights along with the rest of the knights when Morgana and Helios launch a surprise attack on Camelot. Percival and Elyan help Merlin get Arthur out of Camelot but Morgana catches up with them. After she uses magic on them, Percival disappears. He is later found in the forest. He manages to find Leon the other survivors, and is present to witness Arthur pull Excalibur from the stone. He later agrees with Leon that he will follow Arthur into the mouth of hell itself. During the fight, he, along with Tristan and Isolde, lead one of the assults on the castle. After killing many Southrons he meets up with Leon, and with his help, rescues Gwaine, Elyan and Gaius (The Sword in the Stone). As Morgana's Prisoner While patrolling along with Gwaine, Percival meets a magical wolf. He, along with the other knights, is defeated and brought to Morgana, who enslaves him, forcing him to dig for her in order to find what she is looking for. Percival and Gwaine discuss the situation while they are working in a large cavern. All they know is that Morgana is looking for some kind of key, and she will do anything to get it. Gwaine then states that if she wants it so much, they must not find it. Exhausted from work, Percival, along with Gwaine, notices something bright in the cave. Gwaine goes to look, telling Percival to cover for him (Arthur's Bane). Two days later Gwaine is still missing. Arthur and Merlin enter the cave to rescue Percival, Gwaine, and the other knights. As Arthur and Merlin set off to find Gwaine, Percival rounds up the other men and leads them in their escape. (Arthur's Bane). Attacked by the Spirit of Uther When Arthur accidently releases the spirit of Uther, his father is not pleased with his decision in making commoners knights. When Percival is alone in the armoury he feels a presence. He hears a sheild fall to the ground, turns and asks if someone is there, but there is no reply. As he crouches down to inspect the fallen shield, an axe, as though thrown, plunges into Percival's shoulder. Percival sought out Gaius for treatment, and states that the axe must have fallen off of a rack. Gaius expresses his surprise that a falling axe caused such a deep wound, and says he is lucky he wasn't more severely injured. Personality Percival is a quiet man who prefers to let his considerable strength and combat ability do the talking. However, he is also gentle, kind, courageous and loyal. He was a good friend of Lancelot, though it is unknown when or how the two met. Percival is willing to fight to what might be his death for what is right. He pledged his loyalty to Arthur on the day he met him, even though he barely knew the Prince. Percival also cares a great deal about the citizens of Camelot and risked his life to save three children from the Dorocha. He spoke to them reassuringly before carrying them to safety, showing that underneath his large size and brute strength, he had a soft heart. He also took pity on the Lamia while she was disguised as a young girl and was very protective of her, though this was partially because he was being controlled by her magic. Relationships Lancelot Percival first appeared in The Coming of Arthur with Lancelot. It has not yet been stated where the two met, and how, but they were working as a team. Later, when the two became knights, they appeared to be good friends. Percival grieved the loss of Lancelot along with the other knights. Arthur Percival first met Arthur after he had saved the prince from Morgana's men. He pledged his allegiance to Arthur soon after, and was made a knight of Camelot. Percival was very loyal to Arthur, risking is life for him time and time again. The two became good friends. Merlin Percival is a good friend of Merlin. He often teases him, but he doesn't mean anything by it. Percival is kind to Merlin, treating him as an equal. Gwaine ]] Gwaine is one of Percival's fellow knights and the two are often found playing pranks on others or being mischevious. In the beginning of'' The Darkest Hour'', Merlin catches the two stealing a chicken leg from the palace kitchens. The two men are good friends and hardly ever get on each other's nerves, the only time being when they are both enchanted by the Lamia. They go on many missions together and make a great and successful team. When they are both imprisoned in Ismere by Morgana, Percival trusts Gwaine and tries to distract the guards while he searches for the key. Leon As they were both Knights of Camelot and Knights of the Round Table, Leon and Percival went on many adventures together, as well as joking with each other. They were both talanted fighters and extremely loyal. Elyan Like Gwaine, Percival occasionally got on Elyan's nerves, as he enjoyed joining in on Gwaine's pranks. Despite their differences, the two were good friends, and faced many dangers together. Abilities unarmed]]Percival is skilled with the sword, able to hold his own against several of Morgana's immortal knights. He is also very strong, able to move several boulders to block a valley as well as shove back two knights at the simultaneously. Percival uses his considerable strength to augment his swordsmanship, allowing him to attack with powerful blows that can overwhelm most opponents. He also sometimes relies entirely on his strength, using hand-to-hand combat. He is also highly capable of this, able to defeat half a dozen armed men. Appearances ;Series 3 :The Coming of Arthur: Part Two ;Series 4 :The Darkest Hour: Part Two :The Wicked Day :Aithusa :His Father's Son :A Servant of Two Masters :Lamia :Lancelot du Lac :A Herald of the New Age :The Hunter's Heart :The Sword in the Stone: Part One :The Sword in the Stone: Part Two ;Series 5 :Arthur's Bane: Part One :Arthur's Bane: Part Two :The Death Song of Uther Pendragon :Another's Sorrow :The Disir : Gallery In the Legends Within the legends, Sir Percival is one of Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. He is most famous for his involvement in the search for the Holy Grail. In one version of the tale, Percival is the sole Grail hero. Within the Galahad version of the tale, Percival is one of three Grail heroes, the other two being Galahad, Lancelot's son, and Sir Bors. He is typically portrayed at the son of King Pellinore and the brother of Sir Aglovale, Sir Lamorak and Sir Dornar, and he also has a half-brother, by his father's affair with a peasant woman, named Sir Tor. He has a sister who appears in the Galahad tradition of the Grail story. He also is known, in many verisons of the Arthurian legend, for having spent much of his childhood either dressed as a girl, or else simply being kept from learning fighting with other boys his age, and being raised in a more gentle-bred, "lady-like" nature by his mother. External links Percival at wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Knights Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Spoiler